


Who Are You Calling A Bond Girl?

by storm_of_sharp_things



Series: storm’s 007 Fest 2020 [10]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bond Girl, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: 007 Fest 2020Fill 7 of 9 for collab prompt tableThanks toLinorienfor the prompt:Retell a Bond story from the perspective of the Bond girlThe queen’s perspective on the opening ceremony’s helicopter jump for the 2012 London Olympic Games
Relationships: James Bond & the Queen of England
Series: storm’s 007 Fest 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810918
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Who Are You Calling A Bond Girl?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/gifts).



She heard the corgis down the hall, as usual, so she had plenty of warning even before his presence was announced and the man himself entered the room.

Bond, _James_ Bond, here in his finery to accompany her on a stunt she and Philip had joked about at dinner months before. She kept him waiting while she finished her correspondence, a pause finely calculated, and he predictably filled it with a delicate cough, thinking he needed to alert her to his presence. Self-important prat. She controlled her smirk firmly before she turned to look at him.

If he was going to assume she was elderly and infirm (not to mention either hard of hearing or easily distracted, damn his impudence), then she would certainly play it up. She walked slowly and carefully down the hallway, as if she _weren’t_ planning to jump out of a helicopter into the Olympic Stadium. It wouldn’t do to trip over the corgis and break a hip,now would it, 007? She coolly restrained a petty sense of triumph as his hand made a reflexive move toward her elbow, clearly wanting her to hurry. They would hardly be made late for the Olympic ceremony by a few shuffling steps.

In the helicopter, she eyed Bond covertly while she smoothed down her pink dress. He seemed nervous, boggling at a statue of Churchill as they passed, then looking hurriedly away. She felt a momentary impulse to pat his arm and soothe his nerves, but resisted it; a double-oh agent should have more spine than _that_. Really, what were they making spies out of these days?

As they hovered over the stadium, Bond actually hesitated, the silly creature, so she stepped past him and out of the helicopter first, pulling her chute almost immediately for the short jump, and enjoying the descent. It had been too long since she’d felt the wind this intimately and she savored the exhilaration as she maneuvered to the landing site, pleased at her perfect touchdown in heels.

Bond settled down right after and she nodded to him regally as she was escorted away to her place for the ceremony. She was pleased that the small adventure had gone off without a hitch, but also a smidge disappointed. What was the use of being a Bond girl if 007 was only going to display impeccable behaviour towards her?

**Author's Note:**

> Lin, it’s not exactly what you prompted, but I was giggling too hard at the thought to resist!


End file.
